ArtRAVE: The ARTPOP Ball/Tickets
The first dates of the tour were announced via Gaga's official Facebook page on December 3, 2013. After abruptly cancelling the North American leg of her previous Born This Way Ball tour due to a major hip injury, the tour is scheduled to begin with its first leg in the United States on May 4, 2014 in Fort. Lauderdale.The trek will see her visiting several cities where she canceled tour dates in early 2013 in order to undergo hip surgery as well as playing new cities. Tour package For the tour, Live Nation created three packages with a different seating or General Admission option. Each package came with a Lady Gaga merchandise item, a collectible laminate and onsite check-in staff. :Notes :The "ARTPOP Zone" and "Gold Hot Seat" packages include a pre-show hospitality (appetizers and beverages). :A The "ARTPOP Zone" is an elevated seated viewing area on-stage. The package also include a professional photograph taken with Lady Gaga. :B The "Little Monster Zone" include an early entry for general admission floor standing area. Package gifts *Black tote bag *Tour program *Bubble blower gun *Laminate/Lanyard Pre-sales & sale Similar to her previous concert tours, limited tickets were available during a few presales. Little Monsters In order to get a unique code, members of Little Monsters have to access the EVENTS section and click the 'join' button on the event or events they wish to attend. The code would then be send via email for each event they joined. Each code can only be used once and allow for up to 4 tickets for the specific show they have registered for. If the member plan to attend more than one show, he or she must ‘join’ each event separately on Little Monsters. *Block A, the presale began on December 3, 2013 at 2PM local time until December 5 at 5pm. *Block B, the presale began on December 10 at 10:00 AM until Thursday December 12 at 5:00 PM. Citi Citi cardmember have a presale in association with LiveNation. *Block A: Wed. December 4 at 10am until Fri. December 6 at 5pm. **Except for tour dates May 22 to 26, 30 and July 9: Thu. Dec. 5 (10am) - Sat. Dec. 7 (5pm) *Block B: Wed Dec. 11 (10am) - Fri Dec 13 (5pm) Facebook For the first time, a presale by Facebook was offered. On the official event page created by Lady Gaga and LiveNation on thursday December 5, 2013 at 9am PT / 12pm ET, the page revealed the presale code ("ARTPOP") for the Facebook presale. *Block A: Friday 12/6 10am-4pm local time (For all shows onsale 12/9) *Block B: Friday 12/13 10am-4pm local time (For all shows onsale 12/16) Dates Tabs North America= The first 25 dates of the tour were revealed on Little Monsters on December 3, 2013. Due to some dates selling out, two new dates were added to the itinerary: June 26 at Milwaukee's Marcus Amphitheater, and June 28 at Atlantic City's Boardwalk Hall. Opening acts Lady Starlight on May 4 to August 9 (except July 4-5). Hatsune Miku on May 6 to June 3. Crayon Pop on June 26 to July 22 (except July 4-5). BABYMETAL on July 30 to August 6. Table ;Notes *The May 15, 2014 concert in Washington D.C. at Verizon Center was rescheduled to May 12, 2014 to avoid any potential conflict with the Washington Wizards playoff game. *The May 12, 2014 concert in Philadelphia, PA at Wells Fargo Center was rescheduled to May 15, 2014 to avoid any potential conflict with the Washington Wizards playoff game. *The concert in Seattle, WA at the KeyArena on August 8, 2014 was originally scheduled to take place on May 28, 2014, but was postponed due to Gaga having a severe case of bronchitis. *The concert in Vancouver, BC at the Rogers Arena on August 9, 2014 was originally scheduled to take place on May 30, 2014, but was postponed due to Gaga having a severe case of bronchitis. |-| Asia= Opening acts Lady Starlight on 13 and 14 August. Momoiro Clover Z on August 14. Table |-| Oceania= Opening acts Lady Starlight on 20 to 31 August. Table |-| Middle East= Opening acts Lady Starlight on 10 to 16 September. Table |-| Europe= The dates were announced on January 29, 2014 with an UK/O2 Priority Tickets ad. Opening acts Lady Starlight on 19 to 30 September. Breedlove on September 30 to November 24. Chew Fu on September 30 to November 24. Table Category:ArtRAVE: The ARTPOP Ball